The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A circuit package, such as those used in client and edge devices, may be used to protect electronic components within the circuit package from damage. Electronic components, e.g., integrated circuit (IC) chips or dies, system-on-chips (SoC), may be placed into a circuit package to allow easy handling and assembly onto a printed circuit board (PCB) to form an electronic system, an electronic apparatus, or a computing device. Integrated switching voltage regulators (VRs) may offer benefits of power management and PCB design flexibility. However, switching harmonic noise may exist between an inductor of a VR within a circuit package and a power layer of a PCB. Such switching harmonic noise may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI), leading to throughput degradation and digital signal quality deterioration. Solutions may be desired to reduce the switching harmonic noise between an inductor included in a circuit package and a power layer of a PCB to improve the performance of the electronic apparatus, such as improved throughput and digital signal quality.